


disability

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Nulis Random 2016, basically dipos ke sini karna yucc h3h3, long live cherik
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kisah si lelaki kursi roda dan seorang pengembara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/gifts), [Revantio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revantio/gifts).



> X-Men © Marvel dan para kreatornya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Special thanks buat [aka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mioreo/pseuds/mioreo) yang udah menginspirasi cerita ini hehe (ya ku baca tulisanmu di line ka)
> 
> p.s: yang ngeh hubungan antara judul dan isi ceritanya bakal saya cium h3h3 /najesh

Lelaki lumpuh itu tersenyum di atas kursi roda, wajahnya tenang namun dihiasi gurat hati yang patah.

"Kau punya hati yang baik," katanya. "Ada banyak hal bagus dari dirimu yang tidak kau ketahui. Berhentilah menjadi seorang pesimis. Berhentilah _berlari_."

Si pengembara di hadapan menawarkan selengkung senyum penuh kepalsuan.

"Kau bisa tinggal."

Ada tawa yang keluar, namun bunyinya hanya menggores luka pada rasa. Si pengembara menggeleng pelan.

"Kau bisa memintaku melakukan apa saja," membunuh, merobek, berlari—— "tapi yang ini di luar kemampuanku."

Lelaki lumpuh di kursi roda tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika si pengembara pergi membawa sepotong hati miliknya.

 

* * *

 

Sekali waktu, ketika lelaki kursi roda masih mampu menapak bumi dengan kaki sendiri, pengembara pernah memintanya untuk ikut.

Lelaki kursi roda tidak mau.

 


End file.
